Lost Encounters
by Orealie
Summary: Depleted memories, good vs. evil, and the struggle to survive was a game. But a girl's wish for adventure is granted and it's all real in this game. Can she find what is lost or will destiny become a fragment for a boy who has lost his way?ShortStoryFinis


Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters, yadda, yadda. But! I do own my main character and plot/ideas.

**Lost Encounters**

I had been here before many times, but only in my dreams. I couldn't believe I was here when I could never get here, ever. I smiled dryly, my teacher's phrase ringing through my head: "You can never get 'there' because you are always 'here.'"

Well, now I was here, here at the place I'd only dreamt about and longed for.

Casting aside my thoughts I looked around, the air cradling a warmth I hadn't imagined to be in a place where the water was frozen in what I had guessed as a season of winter. Curious and almost cautiously I pushed my hand into the waters that rose against the sky in defiance. The immediate impression was of cold, fresh water; I withdrew my hand and smiled, this was all for real, the water had proved that much. Leaving the Rising Falls I began to carefully pull myself up the iced isles that led to the castle. The first one was easy, but the second one would be harder; a long jump to reach it a necessity. Measuring the distance with my eyes I went back a step, then I jumped. The moment seemed to last forever but all too soon the exhilaration ended and I was left with a few other land pieces to climb. Doing so I found myself on a long landing with the water running into an almost star shaped water pool.

"Can you find the lost key?" came a voice, full of such subtle power and wisdom that the words were profound to me.

I pried my eyes from the peculiar flow of water and I let them travel over a unknown and at once I engaged in conversation. I thought for a moment and then came out with this:

"Well duhhhhhh..."

Silently the enigmatic man took in the information, scrutinizing it and then me.

"Then continue."

He disappeared, a warm breeze roving about where he had been.

I checked my heart with my hand, its beat slowing down from the berserk rate it had been going: Which was more out of excitement than fear. I was ready for adventure. I tucked my bangs behind my ears to keep my hair from whipping around my face before I jumped again. Landing on a previous isle I had conquered I turned and leapt again, now on another land mass and going forward and not backwards. Jumping one last time I came to another landing and without pause I waited on those ruinous stairs. Then I recognized the voice, it belonged to Ansem! How could one forget such an intriguing voice like his? What was he after? A key?

Suddenly a light wrapped tensely around my hand and weight was dropped into it. The light dissipating I recognized the keyblade, in its pure form.

"The Kingdom Key," I said, marveling as the truth registered.

_Use it...for now. _

A second voice and I whirled around again, but this time I failed to find its originator.

_The key is not far. _

I nodded and began to wonder (for the first time) at the task before me and the purpose for which I might be intended. Then the energy bursting at the top of a lift cut through those thoughts. Instead of picking up where I left off, I quite literally left off and the span of an icy abyss was soon below me. It was beautiful, thus my need to hang forward out of the lift. The moment was quiet as my eyes met the mists pulling up from the ground. The lift jerked and for a second all of the lift's weight had joined me at the edge and I knew I was going to teeter off and fall to my death. But it was not so and the lift readjusted itself and it went back to the pace it had set for itself originally.

"Jeez," I muttered. I clutched my chest, my heart beating wildly. I pulled back the loose strands of hair. The hair was so annoying, too thin and fine to do much with. Usually a restraining style of a ponytail was enough but a flick behind the ears would do, as I had no hair tie on me. The aggravation of my hair abated as the castle came into view, Hollow Bastion. Its original design remained barely intact, a huge copper portion bulging out like a butterfly struggling to get out of its cocoon. The new parts were awkward in shape: A Heartless insignia giving evidence as to why.

Unknowingly I leaned against the rails as I watched the castle near. _The Heartless_... I shivered, realizing their existence as a real one. It spurred fear within but curiosity too. I felt the desire for protection and the keyblade materialized in my hand. I brought it to my face for inspection. Did it follow my will or my heart rather? Its gleaming body offered no answer and I lowered it from my face and noticed two things. One, the sun was setting and two, the lift had stopped. I stepped off and looked skyward, angry gray and purple clouds consuming the majority of the sky; what was left was only the oncoming night. It hadn't done that in the game. I looked at the castle's doors. No doubt that cloaked freak would be inside. I walked over and the doors opened before I even thought of touching the star designs on its surface.

"Anyone home?"

This was not the time to be cocky but I was and it was too late to change that. The entrance room was filled with inert sounds from the castle itself; the closest sound however, was the water running from a fountain which offered no threat. I trailed up the stairs and my eyes feasted on the dim room, soaking up every cranny like a dried up sponge. I continued forward to the main door in the small corridor. It appeared locked, smooth and without trace of its previous puzzle lock. A small keyhole appeared where an escutcheon should be. I traced it with my finger, sparks flying. Retreating I pointed the keyblade at it, a small beam of light issuing forth into the lock's core. Hearing a release I pressed the door and it opened. Going through I came into a part of the lift stop.

"Going down?"

This was different from before, having a wicked drawl to it.

"Well, who are you?" I spoke up at last. No answer. Instead a shadow grew at my feet and formed to the same height as me. It purchased a similar smile to mine and used its lips to contort that smile.

Immensely focused it brought its hand forward. Instinctively I brought the keyblade into my left hand and used it to push the heartless back. It stumbled and I ran to the lift, bashing my hand onto the crystal to activate it. The lift pulled down.

The creature's eyes bore into my own as I drew away and I could almost hear what was hidden in their depths: _Running is useless. _

With defiance I flicked the creature off and it failed to respond, it just stood there with the same damn expression. The lift stopped and I ran to the exit, the shadow forming. Pounding up the stairs I emerged outside of the castle on an unreachable balcony near the entrance doors. Taking no time to admire the surroundings I went up another staircase and flew around the corner. A dark substance flowed against the sun's rays and passed by my feet; the thing regaining its form in seconds.

"Look, just get outta my way," I said to it, sliding into an awkward defense stance I had seen Sora take many times; the keyblade held at ready.

It just stood there, and then it held out its hand casually. A Bo staff formed and now armed, the heartless proceeded forward confidently.

I tightened my grip, "Fine then. Be stupid."

It took no heed and it lashed its weapon at my head. Blocking I pushed the weapon away and went back into stance. It thrusted under and I parried, but then it twisted its weapon out from under my own and bashed me in the side before I could prevent it. I winced and cussed colorfully, the thing not backing off a bit. Its eyes glowed a mesmerizing green and it flew into a fit of attacks, keeping me on the defensive and slowly backing me to the balcony's edge.

_I can't keep this up much longer_, I decided to myself. Then an idea sprung on me and instead of pushing the blob away I let the heartless close in.

It seethed with hatred and brought its staff swinging down.

I sidestepped it, sending the keyblade away. Using both hands I wrenched the heartless creature over the balcony, its lunge effectively unbalancing it and the ploy went out with success; it tottered straight over. Not staying to watch its demise I activated the lift and stepped on. Arriving to the next part I got off and went in the direction of another lift, a gigantic one that would be needed to make the trip to the Great Crest. I stepped aboard and slowly the lift rumbled to life, its energy retracting to the line, making it more visible. Giving out a _whoo_ I slide onto the floor of the lift. I relaxed as five minutes went by and found it weird when the lift didn't stop halfway through so heartless could pop up. Then the lift came to a groaning stop and I got to my feet and exited off. From here, I'd have to make way to the High Tower and hopefully be able to get to the Grand Hall. The anteroom had been the object of attention in the last game and I guessed it would be in mine too. So picking up the pace I tapped another crystal, which allowed a lift to skirt up to level with the ground. I took this one, and it rose up, the line tagging up to another level of the castle. It was funny how the castle worked, and how resistant it was to have people climb its levels. I leapt off and tapped a crystal near the rail, a portion of wall slamming down, creating a staircase. I bounded over and looked up at the gigantic block towering over me. I looked at it hard for a second then I jumped up, hands latching on the top, enabling me to pull myself up. The second was slightly shorter and was easier to scale. On a balcony I walked to an open doorway and went through. I came to another interior of the lift stop, another doorway waiting across the room. I crossed the room and went up the stairs and entered the Castle Chapel.

A long, dark rug led from the doors to the main room. I walked through the hall to the almost octagonal room, no princesses or being in sight, that wasn't good a good sign.

"What the-"

A gray blob forming in the center of the fireplace had caught my attention and I turned from the opening I would take to the Grand Hall. I neared the thing. "What are you?" My hand touched it and the grayness of the blob lighted up and it drew me forward. As soon as I formed the words of protest I was already on the other side and the words died on my lips. The place was covered in ice, the floor buried and the walls encased. First, I checked back and sure enough the circular blob was still there, so hopefully I could get back the way I came. Second, I kinda skidded to the center of the room, the room barely lit by the starlight unobscured outside. Then I noticed a dark splotch of shadow and I bent down to examine it. I gasped as I traced the air an inch from the ice that acted like a showcase to display the reds, purples, and black remains of the witch Sora had blasted from here to kingdom come on the game.

_I wonder what else you can see? _I thought, eyes trained on the floor as I moved around the room. I remembered the trouble I had defeating Maleficent and I practically wouldn't be shocked if she showed up, said her lines, then bam! Instant fire breathing dragon.

I moved to the edge of the room. The only effective way I had found to beat Maleficent was to whack the crap out of her then take cover to heal, then whack her again. With a little luck and a good use of strategy, the old hag would eventually hit the deck.

"What the?" I bent down to the ice, my nose almost scraping the outermost layer. "Whoa. Well this is weird. Uh, wake up?" Even as I waved my hand over the face frozen below, the figure stirred.

"Kairi?" was the only thing Sora managed to say. His eyes fluttered open before they settled again in their restful state.

I reacted with an arch of an eyebrow, a look of bewilderment. Then the expression returned to normal and I tried again, "Uh no, but I'm sure Kairi wouldn't be too happy to find you frozen like an ice cube." I made up my mind. "So I'm going to get you out and," I turned my head to look for something useful, "you'll be needing to wake up because I'm going to need your help."

He mumbled some more, softer as unconsciousness fled. Then his eyelids drew back and a pair of Christmas blue eyes pierced into the darkness of the ill-lighted room.

"Hello."

He frowned with confusion and tried to bring his hand to his face, failing. He gritted his teeth and tried the other; it too was stuck and was now numbing with cold.

"You're frozen, that's not going to work," I pointed out, my back starting to protest. Obliging I knelt down on the ice and looked at Kingdom Heart's champion below.

His eyes made out a rather plain looking schoolgirl. Her attire consisted of blue jeans and a green Adidas T-shirt. Although her flighty hair had been brushed back it still formed a crown of strands around the scalp. Then he saw the eyes, green and ringed with brown.

"Are you alright?"

Automatically he tried nodding but was completely immobile and cold, and well freezing. His eyes pleaded words to me.

I got the message and wanted to panic but then the idea of using a firaga spell to free him popped into my head. I summoned the keyblade. "Um, do you know how deep a firaga spell can go?" I asked hopefully. His mouth was freezing shut and his eyes gave an answer I couldn't figure. "I'll try it out then," I said to him and then muttered to myself, "if I can."

I held the keyblade towards a few feet beside me. My mouth opened and although the game had required incantation, the only actual way to use a spell was through MP and each individual's abilities. Knowledge came from within. I could see what I was going to do andI tapped into that knowledge.

"Firaga." I felt the temperature change in my body immediately and I brought forth a stream of fire that twirled around the keyblade on command, then touched the ice and melted it. Water came rushing over the new hole as a good part of the ice had melted and was still. I looked back and was surprised to see Sora floundering. He was trapped by a chunk of ice that was failing to melt save for a crack that allowed the water to come in.

I was exhausted from the spell and I hated to do it, but I did nonetheless, I pounded the keyblade against the surface like a hammer. The ice cracked and then finally shattered in. I went into the water, being sure the light from the gray blob could guide me back to the surface. Reluctantly I dove under into the icy water and quickly spotted out Sora's sleeve. Flinging out my hand I grabbed him and kicked to the surface, my muscles and lungs burning already. Breaking the surface I gasped for breath, then my head bobbed down again. Resurfacing I used my free hand to pull myself up, a feat I normally would have marveled at, at the time. Then using two hands I pulled Sora out of the water.

Spitting up water he laid down on the ice, his chest rising up and down as oxygen circulated through his body again.

"C'mon, we've got to get out here," I said, and he nodded. The water was coursing over the floor loosely now. "C'mon!" I helped him to his feet and we scrambled to the gray light. Then a thought hit me, what if we couldn't get out?

I didn't like that possibility and reached out to the grayness. Then there was no longer wall, just a long hall reaching out to the lift stop.

"Thank God," I said, releasing Sora's hand. "Allelujah." Hearing no phrases of relief or thankfulness emerging from Sora I turned back to him.

He was shivering convulsively.

"Are you ok? I asked with concern. It occurred to me that he might get hypothermia.

He nodded no.

"Try rubbing your arms, you've got to restore the warmth you lost." He complied and rubbed his arms, their feeling returning. Pain throbbed through him and he grimaced.

"The Organization should thank you," drawled a voice.

I averted my attention.

Vexen strode down; his usual demeanor replaced with a nasty grin.

"What for?" I questioned innocently, finding myself in front of Sora.

"Finding the key for us, and now you are no longer needed." He moved towards Sora.

I blocked him. "Oh no you don't. Go play with your little voodoo dolls and leave us alone."

"Can't. Sage would have my ass and what then?" His expression hardened. "Be a nobody for the rest of my life? I don't think so." His eyes narrowed and he went forward again.

I put myself in his path. "Why can't you be a somebody? What are you?"

He considered the question, but before he answered he threw a homing blizzaga spell overhead, effectively knocking Sora out. I gaped in shock, the game hadn't been so literal.

"Nobodies can't be somebodies."

"What do you mean?" I asked as he stooped down to retrieve the keyblade wielder. "Didn't you just say-and what are you doing with him!"

Vexen studied me, Sora in his arms. I glanced at him worriedly. Vexen clarified for me, "Nobodies can't be somebodies but to be somebody, nobodies must be somebodies."

Confounded I tried to put some sense to what he just said. Then I let my own mind work freely and it made sense.

"And you think decimating everyone who doesn't do the whole darkness thing will help?" I asked sarcastically. I glared at his idiocy.

"Yes," and his face drew back to its dull position, "and I'll readily eradicate you from existence to accomplish my part."

I thought about the battles I had fought with Vexen on the game and knew I'd get toasted. Obstinate I gritted my teeth; "I highly doubt that."

He chuckled, "You are brave. If you value your friend's life, come to the castle's basement if you are courageous enough." He disappeared.

"Damn," I said, pouncing on the place Vexen had just been. I looked around; "I hate it when they do that." I sighed, "And I thought the game was bad."

There was nothing to do but meet up with him. What would happen? I shrugged, who knew. I went to the door, trying out a light jog. I pushed out of the Castle Chapel to the lift. I pounded down the stairs to the outside area known as the High Tower. Jumping down the blocks I managed to land improperly on the left foot but it was alright and I went on. The whole time my mind was formulating solutions to wild ideas and circumstances. It was likely I'd have to fight him and honestly, I wasn't sure I could. My Mp was gone, my foot wasn't landing as sure, plus I lacked the experience to fight. What could I do?

_Not much,_ I thought grimly. I would just have to beat him, somehow, some way. I sprinted out of the entrance way to the west wing. Coming to a lift I pressed the crystal beside a space where a lift should appear. The energy from the crystal sparked blue wildly, then radiated a strong wave of white energy. The lift rode up and once again I got on, this time going down. Sailing downwards I thought of the waterways and dungeons that made up the basements of the castle. Reaching the ground floor I got off. The area looked the same as it was in the game, oxygen bubbles hovering to take a rider to another side of flooded areas.

"Ah, you're here." Vexen flipped down from an ice wall, grinning like a maniac. "Let us test our theory." He drew his shield, sharp blue icicles protruding from the sides.

I called the keyblade and slipped into a maladroit stance, one leg back with the other forward with both arms holding the keyblade back to the left side. I leaned on my good leg to spare my foot and decided to play dumb. "What theory?"

"To see which of us is stronger. Don't tell me you are afraid?"

"I'm not," I defended, getting aggravated.

"Hmmm.." he softly murmured before he disappeared.

_Crap,_ I thought. I thought only Axel could teleport around...apparently not. I spun around just in time to stop a delivering blow. He used his strength to press it upon me and I staggered back. An icicle on the side stabbed into my arm and I ripped myself away. I glanced down, the wound wasn't seriously deep, just enough to bleed and hurt. At least it gave me an idea.

I frantically ran to the ice wall Vexen had been perched upon; he released a long-range attack. A train of never-ending icicles popped out of the ground in long, sharp spikes.

"Oh shit," I cussed, flying up the wall via a small block. I aimed the keyblade at a piece of ice hanging directly over Vexen's head. "Don't fail me now," I said to the mystical weapon before launching it into the air. The keyblade spun around like a baton before it crashed into the hanging ice. With a loud noise a good portion of the ceiling caved in and fell. Vexen looked up surprised before he was buried; thinking fast was apparently not a strong point for the zany idiot.

I looked to see if he might pop up out of the snow but he didn't. I felt a warm flush over my hand and the keyblade went into it. My foot ached, the wound oozed blood. I held the keyblade up. Closed my eyes. Concentrated peacefully to find the light within.

"Cure."

The spell was much smaller but when the green spell absorbed the blood, the skin closed, the pain stopped, and it was just like the wound had never been. The pain ceased.

_Now to find Sora, _I thought. I turned around and there he was, resting against the wall.

"That was easy," I commented before I let a smile form on my lips. Going over I studied him for a moment, he looked like he was still out cold. I'd have to drag him. Taking Sora off the wall I wrapped my arms around his chest and dragged him over to the edge. I went down first, then I took him down next. Reaching the floor I took up with my method again and dragged him towards the lift. Cautiously I maneuvered around the debris, no sign of Vexen anywhere. He must have survived, which made me glad but I hoped he would be out of commission for awhile. The arm throbbed but the bleeding had subsided and I activated the lift's twin crystal and we boarded.

_Hurry_

I scuffled with his added weight to my own and stumbled in the dark, fearing I would fall straight off the castle somewhere. I made it on the lift, relieved to be leaving danger behind. Not that I didn't want to go back. I grinned and put myself out of the lift again, gazing longingly back at the battered castle. I'd come back, someday. Stopping we got off and my heart lighted up as a circular green pad cut through the night with its swirling energy. It was at the "beginning" of the world and was our ticket off-planet. I didn't feel so good though after it dawned on me that I'd have to pick Sora up and jump down the isles to reach the bottom.

With some trouble I picked Sora up, he was longer than I was after all.

_120 pounds extra, piece of cake, _I thought with sarcasm, mostly to humor myself. The first jump was the worst, I had gotten a good start but I nearly went flying over the isle and would have if one of my legs hadn't folded under and stopped me. Shaky I made an easy drop to the balcony. From there short drops, foot holds, and weight throws helped me reach the bottom.

Getting the last jump I dropped Sora, on purpose. He didn't stir. I looked at him, "See if I do that again," and feeling more dignified I pulled him over and stepped onto the warp pad. The light circled upwards and enveloped us.

"Whoa," was all I could say as I was dropped into the pilot seat, Sora on the passenger side. I checked the surroundings, colorful gummi blocks making up the interior of the ship. I was on the _Highwind. _

"This is so cool," I said with enthusiasm to no one in particular. Then the dashboard captivated my attention. Like a little kid, my finger moved slowly to the largest button labeled, Launch. Pressing it the screen on the dash changed to a map with coordinates to destinations, estimated arrival times, and modes of transportation. All quiet I provided the answers, choosing warp mode to reach my second favorite place, Traverse Town. The systems exploded with exhaust as the ship gathered power. It shot forward and I was sucked back into the seat. My eyes danced wildly and I hooted with glee. Then the swirling colors of space parted like a veil to reveal one of its brightest jewels, Traverse Town. The ship slowed and paused, providing an excellent view of the refugee world. Then the ship dipped down vertically and completed a nice landing in Cid's gummi garage. From there the warp pad transferred us to the city's entrance.

"Whoa...What happened?" asked Sora groggily. He looked up to the girl's face he had seen earlier...but wasn't that a dream? "Oh boy."

I chortled; he was so adorable when he said that.

He shook his head and stood up. "How did we get here?" His eyes scanned the familiar area. "Where's Donald and Goofy?" His eyes alighted in worry.

"It's ok," I assured. "I'm sure they're fine. As to what happened, well, basically Vexen knocked you out and I went after him. I fought him and used the keyblade in a mock strike raid to bring the ceiling down on him. I think I hurt him but he's still alive."

"Who is Vexen?" he added with confusion.

"You don't remember?"

"No." He looked pathetically helpless.

_Cute too, _I noted with an inward smile. Visibly I gave a small frown, then thought for a moment. Maybe he was in Castle Oblivion already and if so, where was the key?

I made a decision. "Let's go to the second district. We need to check to see if the keyhole is safe."

"Ok, let's go," he agreed slowly, walking in front of me to be the guide. We walked up to the Accessory Shop and I nearly walked right into the store when Sora indulged in interrogating me.

"So how do you know about the keyholes?" His curiosity was gnawing at him.

"Long story." I smiled, the idea of telling him I knew him from a video game absurd. We turned and went up some stairs at the side of the shop, Geppetto's shop looked open...

Then I noticed that there were no Moogles or people around, convincing me more and more that we were in a freaking world card from Chain of Memories, although the scenery had been different in that game, everything looking vaguely the same and without the familiar landmarks. We were in the normal Traverse Town from the first game, with all the shops, the never ceasing night, and the cheery red roofs that belonged to the residents. There were just no people around at all.

Sora held the door to the next district open for me, a cheesy smile glowing on his face.

"Thanks." I walked into the next district, eyes taking in the small shops lining the plaza. I skipped down the stairs and stopped at the painted mural above a fountain. It was the spring mural so the keyhole was locked.

Sora caught up. He put his hands behind his head. "Looks like everything is normal," he remarked.

"Yeah..." I was beginning to get disheartened.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm supposed to find this key."

"The keyblade?" He extended his hand and tried to summon the weapon he was destined to wield. It did not appear. "Huh?"

I looked apologetic and summoned it into my own hand. "Here it is. Um, I used it to rescue you, I hope you don't mind." I handed it over.

He smiled. "I don't." He tilted his head, "Thanks for rescuing me."

I blushed. "No problem."

"So is the keyblade what you're looking for?"

I shook my head no, "No, I don't think so."

"I'll help you find what you are looking for then," he offered.

"Really?" stunned when I shouldn't have been, it was Sora after all.

"Definitely. I'm looking for a friend as well and we might find your key." He rested the keyblade on his shoulder. I sat down on a bench facing the hotel.

_So this is how it feels, _I thought while relaxing, I had always wondered if the benches were as comfortable as they looked. Then I remembered Sora had said something.

"Riku," I confirmed. "You'll find him."

"You're right, I will." He closed his eyes and smiled, "As long as our hearts are strong."

"Mmm-hmph," I concurred. Then it hit me. I jumped up.

"Sora, can I see the keyblade for a second?"

"Sure," and I took it and examined it. I felt the excitement of discovery tunneling through me. "This isn't the keyblade, it's the evil one that Riku used at Hollow Bastion."

Sora leaned forward, "What?"

"It's true, I used it to open a door at Hollow Bastion, although I didn't think about it then," I noted thoughtfully, placing my hand on my forehead then letting it drop back onto the fake keyblade. "Well?" In response the object shivered and its true form appeared; a smooth black body with a red handle, the edge of the blade forming a wicked curve. "Yep. Told you so." I threw it back to him. "This one is only good for opening doors and not closing them." I smirked and my gaze passed reverently over the object.

Sora held the blade away from himself.

"But how?"

I pointed my finger upward for a moment. "That's easy. You lost your memory of it in Castle Oblivion." I went on as my own theory unraveled, "You started in the basement of the castle before even the Organization knew it."

"What?" he gestured with his hands, "You're not making sense."

"Sure it does. It makes sense." I counted the reasons off my fingers, "For one, it explains why there are no people here and two, why, in Chain of Memories, your memory of these places was so depleted." I got louder, "You're in your own mind!" It was my turn to gesture, "Even when you follow Axel to Castle Oblivion, it's still just a memory!"

"How did you get here?" I demanded in exasperation.

He didn't answer immediately and I watched the shop lights brightly bring out the plaza.

"You aren't kidding are you?"

I answered with all the seriousness I could muster, "No."

He brightened. "Then you must know where Riku is."

"No, but I know where the key," I corrected myself, "keyblade is."

"Where is it?"

I pointed to his chest, "In there."

"It's in my heart?" Confusion clouded his face, he was trying to remember.

I tried to help him, "Remember, you said earlier that the keyblade follows your heart?" I scrunched up my face, "Well, kinda."

He nodded and grew worried. "I really did forget didn't I?"

I grimaced slightly. "Yeah."

Light wrapped around his hand and the real keyblade came back to its master. Sora eyed it moodily. "How could I just forget?"

Before I could answer the fake blade disappeared from Sora's other hand.

"What happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows, it has probably gone to be a pain in the ass somewhere else. You'll see it again, more than likely."

Sora was too distracted by his immediate memory problems to care. Then he looked at me for the answers, "Why?"

I didn't want to lie so I borrowed a tactic from Axel off of Chain of Memories. "You'll have to figure it out yourself, trust me."

He dropped his gloom suddenly and looked confident. "I will."

Then a feeling came over me, I couldn't stay. My gaze lingered on the scenery behind Sora before I refocused on him again. "Then get going. You have to find your friends and King Mickey."

"I know." He turned to leave but he turned back around. His sympathetic eyes met my own. "What about you?"

I waved him off lightly. "I'll be fine...I've got a way to get home, I think."

He laughed and noted how the light from a lamp formed an aureole around her head. Full of mirth he hugged her before she could stop him. "Thank you." He jogged up the stairs, it was unbelievable. Kairi had been right on all along.

I got off the bench and stood up. "I'm Alexis," I shouted to him, not wanting to be forgotten so easily.

He stopped and looked down. "That's a beautiful name. Y'know I think Kairi was right when she told me God sent people from above to look after each of us."

My jaw dropped. _Was he saying what I think he was?_

He just laughed at my shock. "Take care, Alexis!"

As he left for the first district I yelled out for him to hear, "Bye, Sora! Make sure you don't go hugging anymore angels or Kairi will kick your butt, then I will."

"I won't," came a faint reply. Then there was silence.

"You better take care of her," I grumbled. I sighed dramatically, my adventure was over. No sooner then I had said that I was back in my own backyard, on my favorite swing. I blinked.

"Well that was bizarre." The comment seemed to be the only thing I could use to sum up the journey.

"Alexis! Get in here!"

I looked to the backdoor, my sister calling for me to come in.

"Coming!" I shouted back and waited until she went up the steps before I left my vigil on the swing. My journey was done and I sighed quietly. I shuffled to the house, the sun setting behind my back with the beauty of a phoenix.

_Your journey has only begun. _

I thought about what Sora had claimed me to be, his guardian angel. It made me feel good and I decided that I liked the sound of that.

**The End **


End file.
